<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cute by julia__hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085113">cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia__hwang/pseuds/julia__hwang'>julia__hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia__hwang/pseuds/julia__hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>больше всего рюджин любит проводить свободное время нежась в объятиях черён, под конец тяжёлого дня и думать о том, как они проведут грядущие выходные. вместе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>twice — someone like me</em>
</p><p>в свободное от учёбы время рюджин любит фотографировать городские пейзажи, смотреть фильмы, закутавшись в плед, практиковаться в написании песен и ходить в кафе недалеко от дома, где продают потрясающий кофейный хлеб.</p><p>но больше всего рюджин любит проводить свободное время нежась в объятиях черён под конец тяжёлого дня и думать о том, как они проведут грядущие выходные.<em>вместе</em>.</p><p>почти каждый день после учёбы рюджин старается как можно скорее оказаться у себя дома, попутно таща с собой черён, сжимая её руку. в квартире тепло и уютно и можно развалиться на полу возле обогревателя, на мягком ковре, игнорируя холодный дождь и ветер на улице.<br/>
а после, притащив кофейный столик и разложив на нём учебники, пытаться сосредоточиться на школьной программе, пока черён обвивает руками талию, прижимая ближе.</p><p>они только недавно закончили решать гору домашних заданий, после чего рюджин повалила черён на ближайшую кровать, жалуясь на усталость и говоря, что ей нужно отдохнуть от всего этого. скоро выпускные экзамены, после которых они закончат в школу и, рюджин кажется, что её мозг скоро превратится в учебник математики.</p><p>ли предлагает прогулять школу и сходить в парк аттракционов, потому что там сейчас мало людей из-за плохой погоды. она рассказывает о том, что хочет прокатиться на американских горках и посмотреть на заход солнца с самой высокой точки колеса обозрения; а ещё что там делают очень вкусную сладкую вату.</p><p>рюджин честно пытается слушать, но с каждым предложением всё больше концентрируется не на словах своей девушки, а на том, какая черён мягкая и как прекрасно будет её поцеловать прямо сейчас, а после заснуть не разрывая объятий. <br/>
им кажется ещё нужно закончить пару заданий?</p><p>поцеловать рюджин не успевает. черён ещё пару минут что-то рассказывает, пока не замечает, что девушка в её руках заснула. рюджин посапывает тихо, сжимая чужую ладонь, прижимаясь к её телу; пока ли улыбается слегка, убирая пряди с лица шин.</p><p>черён сидит так ещё немного, а после, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на щеке рюджин, ложится рядом, накрывая их одеялом. последнее о чём думает ли, перед тем как заснуть: рюджин выглядит <em>слишком мило</em>, пока спит.</p><p>на следующий день они никуда не идут, но школу всё-таки прогуливают. черён кое-как вырвавшись из объятый полусонной шин, не желающей её отпускать, вызвалась приготовить завтрак.<br/>
из съедобного на кухне правда находится лишь полупустая банка растворимого кофе. рюджин ненавидит готовить.</p><p>рюджин она встречает, попивая дымящийся кофе из милой розовой чашки, принесённой из своего дома. хотя, черён уже привыкла считать таковым квартиру шин.</p><p>рюджин, сонно потягиваясь, плюхается на стул рядом и, игнорируя вторую чашку на столе, отбирает кофе у черён; слишком привыкшей, чтобы возмущаться.<br/>
шин, выпив примерно половину, поворачивается, натыкаясь на изучающий взгляд рядом. </p><p>— что? </p><p>— ты очень милая по утрам, — а после улыбается так ярко и широко, будто смотрит на корзинку полную пушистых котят, а не на свою растрёпанную девушку, в старой растянутой футболке и со следом от подушки на лице.</p><p>рюджин впервые за долгое время краснеет и отворачивается, делая ещё один быстрый глоток кофе, обжигая язык, чем вызывает звонкий смех у черён, которая тянется через стол, чтобы снова обнять.</p><p>
  <em>— да, очень милая.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>